Lies and Truth
by Violette Moore
Summary: Serie de Drabbles para la semana Dick/Dami.
1. Encubiertos

**_—1—_**  
 ** _Encubiertos._**

* * *

.

.

.

—Te pareces tanto a él...—la afirmación del muchacho no pudo ser rebatida, mucho menos confirmada, dado qué en un arrebato de locura o por producto del alcohol recién ingerido, se inclinó por el frente, lo sujetó con fuerza por la corbata y lo atrajo a su rostro para robarle un húmedo y desesperado beso.

La confrontación de sus alientos, las texturas, temperaturas e inclusive los ánimos de ambos se mezclaron. Nunca había encontrado tanta ternura y pasión en un acto de torpeza, aunque no pudo disfrutarlo demasiado debido a qué, terminó tan rápido como había iniciado.

El chico lo liberó de su agarre, regresó a su asiento y luego sacó un fajo de billetes que dejó sobre la barra del bar.

Él no podía dejar que se fuera, pero tampoco podía correr tras él.

Su misión encubierta casi estaba terminada. Conocía los rostros, nombres y hasta había escuchado ubicaciones. Esa noche se llevaría a cabo el gran golpe, podría sacar del negocio a una organización de traficantes, pero de momento, sólo podía pensar en él.

¿Qué hacia entrando en un bar a elevadas horas de la noche? ¿Qué hacía besando a un extraño que se parecía a él? ¿Lo había hecho con otros? ¿Sólo eran besos o había llegado a suceder algo más?

Oh, jodido infierno.

¿Por qué Damian tuvo que hacerle esto?

El resto de comensales que habían visto la violación a su intimidad, se burlaban de él lanzándole besos o colocando las manos en sus entrepiernas para mostrarle el pedazo de carne que se podría comer si quisiera.

El vaso que estaba secando se le cayó de las manos ante la obvia invitación y recibió una retahíla de carcajadas en contestación.

¿Qué hacer? Tirar por la borda seis meses de trabajo encubierto o terminar con esto y después ir a buscarlo.

Se veía mal, como pocas veces lo había visto, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que lo había visto. Seguía vivo, cabizbajo, arrepentido o quizás solo estuviera dolido.

Cuando se fue del departamento no se lo advirtió. No hubo despedidas o palabras sinceras.

Tuvieron una pelea así que estaba claro que cada quien seguiría por su lado.

Él deteniendo delincuentes tanto por la vía legal como la ilegal. Damian regresando a Nanda Parbat, cumpliendo su destino, satisfaciendo los deseos de su madre.

¿Por qué regresó? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

—Si quieres ir, ve tras él...—sugirió una voz en su comunicador. Era Jason y procedió a decirle que Timothy y Babs se encontraban en posición. Los traficantes no se irían a ningún lado y él podría reemplazarlo en la barra, le quedaba bien el traje de pingüino.

Sonrió, quitándose el mandil y guardando los billetes que Damian le había dejado. Las caracterizaciones de Jason siempre daban asco, pero ya no podía concentrarse en nada más.

Extrañaba su calor, su fortaleza y hasta el mal genio. Soñaba su cuerpo desnudo enredándose con el propio, la cadencia de su voz pronunciando su nombre mientras se corría en su interior, sus dedos tirando de sus cabellos, sus dientes mordiendo sus más íntimos recovecos.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en la calle, buscando sus pasos en la acera.

No fue necesario el esfuerzo, el causante de absolutamente todo lo malo en su vida, ya lo estaba esperando.

Saltó a sus brazos empotrándolo contra la pared, comenzando a besarlo y arrebatándole la apariencia prestada, una prenda a la vez, mientras susurraba a su oído con locura y erotismo que sabía que era él.

—Te estuve buscando en todos lados, Dick

.

.

.


	2. Reversal

**_—2—_**  
 ** _Reversal_**

* * *

.

.

.

—Dami, Dami, Dami...

El mayor de los Wayne escuchó la joven voz del hijo biológico de su padre.

Después de todos los sermones y las amenazas que le dedicó, resultaba que tenía un hijo del que jamás se enteró.

Era un muchacho alegre, desinhibido, entusiasta —¡Joder!— que era un niño tierno de tan solo cinco años de edad.

Richard John Grayson. Sus cabellos eran negros como el ébano y sus ojos azules como los de Bruce. El murciélago los había reunido a todos en su lúgubre cueva para decidir, si debían decirle de sus vidas secretas o no.

Jason opinaba que era muy pronto.

Su madre biológica acababa de morir de una horrible manera y el chico ni siquiera terminó de entender lo que le pasó. Los oficiales que acudieron a su departamento (porque el hedor a putrefacción era demasiado fuerte en verano) lo encontraron durmiendo junto a la mujer.

Decía que su mamá estaba muy cansada y que por eso no despertaba.

Cuando hicieron el cateo o más bien, cuando descubrieron lo que había pasado (asalto a mano armada) le preguntaron al menor si tenía otros familiares o amigos con quienes quedarse.

Su respuesta fue, no.

Siempre eran mamá y él. Entre sus pertenencias encontraron un joyero casi vacío aunado a una fotografía del multimillonario y una carta donde la mujer decía que era hijo de Bruce Wayne.

Llevaron al menor con ellos, en la estación de policía le tomaron una muestra de sangre y después pidieron la presencia del magnate. Su padre, no habría acudido de ninguna manera pero entonces fue Bárbara Gordon quien se tomó la libertad de comparar el ADN

Era suyo.

Ese pequeñito que ni siquiera lloraba porque no entendía la perversión del mundo, era un Wayne y él no tenía intención alguna de contaminarlo con su vida nocturna.

La oscuridad de su padre, la maldad de Ciudad Gótica, el caos que indudablemente le arrebató a su madre, no tenía cabida en él, pues a todo respondía con una amplia sonrisa y cuando le dijeron que su mami ya no regresaría, simplemente se abrazó a sus piernas y sollozó en silencio.

No tenía idea de por qué lo eligió a él, pero en el momento que Bruce pronunció esas palabras el pequeñito corrió a su lado y se aferró a él. Alfred reprendió a su pupilo, quizás debió tener un poco más de tacto. Jason y Timothy querían encontrar al culpable y hacerlo pagar.

Dicho placer, le competió a él.

Sus hermanos eran buenos siguiendo pistas, localizando malhechores, su padre también pero ninguno de los tres era tan rápido como él.

Lo encontró en la misma calle, un sucio drogadicto que había entrado a su casa para robar lo más que pudiera y así poder comprar otra dosis.

—¿Por qué la mataste?—le preguntó enfundado en su traje oscuro. Una versión alternativa del uniforme de Batman. El sujeto comentó entre jadeos que se llevaban su aliento, que lo hizo porque la mujer lo descubrió. Gritaría, llamaría a la policía, él no quería estar en la cárcel, no era un mal tipo, solo quería una dosis, necesitaba su dosis.

Él se la dio.

Una buena tajada de su cuchillo ceremonial a la altura del cuello y después, nada. Su padre lo reprendió por la acción pero sus hermanos y Alfred comprendieron que lo hacía por el menor.

La sangre llama a la sangre, los Al Ghul siempre vengan a los suyos y ahora este jovencito, era suyo.

No lo entrenarían para convertirlo en un Robin, al contrario. Timothy quería moverlo a otro país, Cassandra vivía en la casona de Suiza, quizás esa era la mejor opción para él.

.

.

.

—Dami, Dami, Dami... —siguió cantando la voz a medida que se acercaba a él. Jugaban a las escondidas en los extensos jardines de su padre. Richard no gustaba de charlar con Jason porque su apariencia algunas veces le daba miedo, Timothy le simpatizaba pero pasaba poco tiempo en la mansión. También él, pero desde el día en que lo conoció, se había quedado ahí.

Alfred mandó traer las cosas de su departamento y lo reinstaló en la que había sido su habitación. Bruce opinaba que "esto" era lo mejor para ambos. El chico se sentía seguro a su lado y él, se estaba ablandando, humanizando. No que fuera un monstruo pero sabía a lo que se refería.

Por fin se interesaba y preocupaba por alguien, que no fuera él.

—¡Te encontré!

El chiquillo se abrazó a sus piernas y él descendió hasta quedar a su altura, lo levantó en brazos y colocó sobre sus hombros. Richard se emocionaba cuando hacía eso, le gustaban los jardines de la mansión, los árboles, las flores, los animales y las aves.

—Dami...

—¿Si...?

—Papi dice que tengo que irme porque aquí no es seguro. ¿Es eso cierto? —su cuerpo se tensó. No creyó que Bruce lo decidiera tan pronto. Richard solo llevaba cuatro meses con ellos, pero se sentía como toda una vida.

—¡No quiero irme! ¡No quiero estar solo otra vez!

—No estarás solo...—intentó consolar al menor.

—¿¡Tú vendrás conmigo!? —había emoción en su tono de voz y quizás fue por eso que le dijo que sí. Él lo cuidaría, se quedaría a su lado siempre.

.

.

.


	3. Dioses

**_—3—_**  
 ** _Dioses._**

* * *

.

.

.

Muerte y Guerra llevaban siglos juntos. Todos los Dioses lo sabían, fueron testigos ciegos, mudos y sordos de sus cortejos, después de sus encuentros íntimos y por ultimo, de la formalización de su amor.

Una lanza y una espada eran las que enarbolaban cada cual como confirmación de este hecho.

Los Dioses en su eternidad tenían más de una pareja, realizaban más de una promesa. Sin embargo ellos dos eran distintos.

A pesar de sus múltiples intentos, Eros y Vulcano, no lograban hacerse con sus halagos. Compartían la cama en algunas noches de desenfreno pero aspiraban a más.

Jamás lo lograban.

Sin importar los placeres que Eros ofreciera a su joven e insaciable hermano, Muerte regresaba a los brazos de Guerra y a pesar de la enorme cantidad de armas que Vulcano forjara para el guerrero, éste regresaba con el que tenía por querido.

Zeus mismo se había cansado de su monogamia así que ofreció una solución.

Enviaría sus almas por lo que dura una vida mortal a la Tierra, borraría sus memorias y haría que sus hijos una vez más se conocieran.

Si Muerte y Guerra volvían a elegirse, entonces prohibiría que los demás Dioses intentaran separarlos, consagraría su unión con un monumento que levantaría en los Campos Elíseos, pero si Eros y Vulcano conseguían su objetivo, si por ellos dos eran amados, entonces se acabaría para siempre su relación.

Sus hijos se mostraron de acuerdo. Guerra se arrodilló ante Muerte con la espada refulgiendo en sus manos y juró que sin importar nada, lo encontraría y elegiría. Muerte acarició el rostro de su amado y tras levantarlo para besar sus labios, profirió las mismas palabras.

Zeus iluminó sus cuerpos con su luz divina y así, desaparecieron.

.

.

.

MUNDO DE LOS MORTALES.

Veinte años después.

.

Los humanos son barbaros, sádicos y belicosos. El Dios del Trueno lo sabía bien y Hera, su esposa había derramado lágrimas de sal por cada uno de sus hijos.

Las cosas no sucedieron como se planearon, las Tres Gracias entretejieron cruelmente sus hilos.

Eros conoció a Guerra mucho antes que a Muerte. El desagrado mutuo resultó evidente, la fortaleza de sus almas, el instinto guerrero y además, la sed de venganza.

Se odiaron, pelearon e ignoraron por algunos años en los que Vulcano encontró al que constituiría su fatal perdición.

Los nombres que usaban ahora eran otros, sus oficios similares, si tomamos en cuenta que el Dios del Fuego seguía enarbolando y creando armas o que Guerra continuaba participando en las mismas como el regente de su muy personal ejército.

Perdió la vida a consecuencia de una causa perdida: La búsqueda de una madre que no era la suya y la consagración de un amor que tampoco era el merecido.

Eros lo lloró en silencio pues sabía bien que pudo ofrecerle una mano, darle algo de consuelo pero sin saber por qué, en algún recoveco de su alma, lo seguía odiando.

Vulcano lloró lágrimas de sangre por el amante perdido, guardó sus armas y se consagró a la instrucción de un nuevo Guerrero.

.

.

.

Zeus esperó la llegada de su alma, pero Guerra no se presentó.

Los humanos son misteriosos, avariciosos y egoístas. Alguien profanó la tumba de su hijo, recuperó su cuerpo y lo devolvió a la vida.

.

Ahí fue donde lo conoció.

.

Muerte era joven, pequeño como ninguno de sus otros hijos y presenció el ritual a las faldas de su nueva madre.

El Guerrero cuya alma le había entregado, despertó arrebatado de toda memoria y condición, interesó a su futuro consorte pues no le quitó la mirada en ningún instante. De hecho, Zeus podría jurar que no fue hasta que sus miradas se encontraron que las aguas en el fuero interno del resurrecto se calmaron.

.

Los separaron.

.

Muerte persiguió otro camino, a Guerra lo prepararon para convertirse en lo que realmente era. El paladín de la Muerte.

Encabezaron por separado inenarrables batallas, llenaron sus manos de crueldad y sangre. Vulcano volvió a encontrarse con su amado y reconoció que algo en él, había cambiado. Estaba roto, incompleto, era como si le hubieran arrebatado el alma y aunque lo siguió acompañando y velando, ya no podía amarlo.

Sin sustancia o convicción, no era más que un cascarón.

.

Muerte renegó como siempre lo hacía de su propio destino. Zeus y Hera sonrieron al ver cómo rechazaba a su madre y se entregaba a su padre.

Ahí lo esperaba Eros.

Él se convirtió en su maestro, protector y también amor.

La debilidad de cualquier mortal o inmortal por Eros, no era de extrañar, después de todo, él era lujuria, pasión, sensualidad, sexo. El más joven de sus hijos fue quien lo abordó al consumar la que consideraba su mayoría de edad. Tenía trece años cuando desnudó sus formas y se metió en su cama. Eros, en su cuerpo mortal intentó resistir pero lo amaba. Siempre lo había amado, desde la primera vez que lo vio, fue insoportable la atracción.

Quiso disfrazarla de amor fraterno, amor de amigos, el de un maestro por su pupilo, pero en el mismo recoveco que le había hecho odiar a Jason, sabía que amaba a Damian.

.

.

.

Richard se entregó a las caricias imprudentes y precoces de su joven hermano, no solo una sino varias veces, pasaron años en secretismo y mutismo, amándose en a escondidas de todos, inclusive de su corazón.

Damian sabía que lo deseaba, más no lo amaba. Le faltaba algo, él tenía un vacío que con nada se llenaba y no fue, hasta que Roy Harper se puso en contacto con ellos que lo encontró.

Arsenal dijo que Red Hood estaba fuera de control, su sed de sangre lo había llevado al límite, estaba asesinando a diestra y siniestra. Su formación a manos de Talía y Nyssa, la resurrección.

Damian no necesitó más para saber exactamente de quién estaban hablando.

El hombre que revivió en la fortaleza de su abuelo, el guerrero indomable y aterrador que hizo estremecer a su corazón. Le dio persecución por los tejados y calles. Nightwing quería que se detuviera.

Era peligroso. Jason Todd era jodidamente peligroso.

Damian ignoró las advertencias de su amante por el comunicador, le recordó que él mismo era un asesino y que fue entrenado por R'as al Ghul, si había alguien con la capacidad de detenerlo, ese era él y nadie más.

Arsenal detuvo a Nightwing en su cacería del menor. Hace años que volvieron sus memorias. El guerrero de negro y azul no entendía de lo que estaba hablando, menos cuando el pelirrojo hizo alusión a las revelaciones que le mostraron las drogas.

Vidas pasadas, campos elíseos.

Ellos dos obsesionados con destrozar su unión.

Richard no dio crédito a lo oído hasta que los vio. Ambos describían una batalla bélica de lo más bella. Jason le abrió heridas a Damian a lo largo del cuerpo usando únicamente sus puños, el menor lo hizo con el filo de su espada.

Sus miradas se devoraban, amenazaban y provocaban. Había algo surgiendo entre los dos, algo que se anteponía a los instintos primarios de destrucción y satisfacción que durante todo este tiempo habían conquistado.

De un momento a otro, Jason derribó al menor y aunque Nightwing quiso proteger a su amor, no había más que un beso doloroso y hambriento siendo entregado.

.

.

.

Zeus supo que sin importar las crueldades que entretejieron las Gracias para sus hijos, Guerra y Muerte estaban destinados a permanecer juntos. Lo sentía por Eros, pero al menos, por un breve y cegador momento fue amado y procurado con reciprocidad.

.

* * *

 _N/A: Ya sé que el cuento no termina en DickDami, pero creo que el amor también se trata de eso, darte cuenta de que por más que ames a alguien, si esa persona no es para ti. Ni con maldiciones, resurrecciones, etc, etc. Será para ti._


	4. Sugar Daddy

**_—4—_**  
 ** _Sugar Daddy_**

* * *

.

.

.

La primera vez que lo vio solo apreció sus ojos. El chico observó la sesión desde la ventana exterior. Eso le llamó la atención, más no impresionó. Muchos chicos necesitaban meses o años para admitir que les agradaba la gimnasia artística, otros sencillamente, admitían que les gustaba él y aceptaba sus cortejos, obsequios e invitaciones a cenar.

Como profesor de gimnasia varonil estaba acostumbrado a todo eso, a verlos tenderse a sus pies, aparecer de repente con ropas que no dejaban absolutamente nada a la imaginación, contorsionarse en posiciones imposible para ofrecerle sus sexos gruesos y erectos, pero por alguna razón, ese muchacho le pareció diferente y especial.

Había interés, temor e inocencia en su mirada turquesa. No siempre acudía a verlo, pero cuando volvía de esos lapsus de ausencia, ocultaba su rostro debajo de capuchas oscuras, tratando de esconder marcas de besos o con toda seguridad, golpes.

Una noche, Richard decidió romper el silencio.

En cuanto lo vio, oculto en la misma posición de siempre, dejó a sus alumnos con lo que estaban y acudió a su encuentro. El chico intentó desparecer con el viento pero él, no solo era ágil sino veloz. Alcanzó al muchacho en un callejón pobremente iluminado, tiró de uno de sus brazos, desvelando su identidad bajo la capucha negra.

Era joven, tenía dieciséis o diecisiete años, apuesto, jodidamente hermoso como una de esas pinturas profanas. A la intromisión de su intimidad reaccionó soltándose de su agarre y volviendo a cubrir su rostro, tenía marcas de golpes visibles a pesar de la piel morena.

¿Quién se atrevía? ¿Cómo alguien podría?

Quiso tocarlo y lejos de lo que imaginó el muchacho lo permitió. Tembló al roce curioso y gentil de sus dedos, él preguntó por su nombre, el chiquillo le dijo que no.

No era buena idea conocerlo, nadie podía saber quién era él.

—¿Dónde vives, quien te lastima, por qué nunca antes te había visto en la City?

—Él no me deja salir...—su mirada se volvió esquiva, temerosa, pero reconocía que el mismo interés de antes lo obligaba a responder. Se sentía atraído por él, eso le halagó en lo más profundo de su vanidad e incrementó la preocupación que sentía por él.

—¿Tú padre...? —el chico volvió a negar llevándose las manos al estómago cómo si esa palabra le produjera repulsión o nauseas. Dijo que no era su padre, aunque en sus comicios pensó que sí. "Garra" era bueno, lo sacó de las calles, le dio comida, techo, una educación y a cambio...todo lo que pedía era su cuerpo.

—¿Tú también quieres eso? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con indescriptible tristeza, le dijo que no. Sólo quería saber quien era él. ¿Por qué lo buscaba? ¿Cuál era la historia que no le contaba? El chico sonrió todo lo bello y frágil que era, le dijo que simplemente, le gustaba verlo.

—Haces que parezca tan real, tan sencillo...

—¿La gimnasia?

—Volar...tú vuelas cuando haces cualquiera de esos movimientos, Grayson. —escuchar su nombre provenir de esos delgados labios le provocó un estremecimiento en el pecho. Tenía que ayudarlo, protegerlo, salvarlo. El chico se negó a cada una de las propuestas. Garra era peligroso y él no era tan buen partido, no valía la pena intentar nada por él.

—Pero tú has intentado algo por mi...—el chico sonrió de nuevo, un gesto torcido y desapasionado. Le repitió la parte de que en teoría, no debía salir de su casa. Garra lo había golpeado por cada noche de insurrecto.

Si sabía que salía para buscarlo a él, entonces temía por lo que le hiciera a él.

—Entonces, no vuelvas, quédate conmigo.

—¿A cambio de qué...? —el chico desveló su rostro una vez más, se acercó con desesperación y obvia intención. Tenía experiencia en la cama, tanta como la propia. Sabría como tocarlo, besarlo, complacerlo, follarlo. —¿No entiendes que es lo mismo que me ofreció él? No tengo nada, ni dinero, familia o una casa. En las calles me harían cien veces lo que me hace él, pero sin protección o una pizca de consideración. "Daddy" no es tan malo, es solo que tiene miedo de que un día simple y sencillamente me aburra de él.

—¿Por eso escapaste...?

—Para ser honesto, sí. No buscaba sexo, en realidad, sólo quería encontrar algún lugar donde me sintiera en paz. Llegué hasta aquí y escuché la música clásica de su sesión artística. Me impresionó su arte, sus movimientos, todo lo que hacían pero en específico, tú.

Conozco los burdeles. A los doce años intenté escapar y Garra me vendió a una casa de placer para que conociera la diferencia entre ser violado o "amado" pase siete días ahí, siendo tocado, succionado y penetrado hasta que me reclamaban el sueño o la inconciencia. Al octavo día ya rogaba por volver a estar con él, pero no me recogió hasta dos noches después.

Uno de los hombres que me compró me rompió en serio, me empaló con un objeto extraño mientras decía algo sobre odiar a los mestizos.

Cómo vez, no te conviene obtener un objeto tan devaluado.

—No hables así...tú no eres ningún objeto. —su confesión le caló hasta lo más profundo del alma. ¿Cuánto podría pagarle a ese hombre por liberarlo? ¿Existía la posibilidad de que Garra quisiera dejarlo?

—¿Y qué te parezco?

—Un ángel caído en desgracia.

—Entonces, soy un demonio.

—Dame tu nombre.

—Eso es todo lo que tendrás, no me verás nunca más. —el chico siguió acercándose hasta posar sus labios y su cuerpo contra los propios. La caricia de su boca le supo a ambrosía, la cadencia y el calor de su cuerpo a eternidad. Cuando acabó susurró su nombre y simple y desapareció.

.

.

.

Era demasiado peligroso, no podía arriesgarlo. Garra, además de su autoproclamado padre, era un asesino y si lo aniquilaba, no podría soportarlo. Richard intentó negociar, con lágrimas en los ojos Damian le suplicó que lo dejara en paz.

Ambas figuras fueron ajenas a los ojos externos.

Garra siguió a su joven amante y tras observarlo, tras ver que era él quien voluntariamente besaba otros labios enloqueció de celos.

Lo mataría, esta vez por fin lo haría.

.

.

.

Richard le pidió ayuda a un viejo amigo del G.C.P.D

Jason Todd, no tenía mucho con qué trabajar pero conocía el nombre de Garra. Sus compañeros de narcóticos ya habían reportado que atraía a jovencitos con drogas como si se tratara de dulces. No obstante, si entraban por voluntad propia, no había causa probable para irrumpir en su casa y hacer una redada.

Grayson no se contentó con eso, le dijo que lo mataría, mataría a ese pobre chico, había abusado de él quién sabe desde qué edad. Creía que era su padre. Jodido infierno, le hizo creer que él era su padre.

Jason se ofreció a custodiar la casa desde afuera, pero sin causa probable...

.

Cuando llegaron en la patrulla, los gritos y ruidos del interior se escuchaban en toda la cuadra, varios vecinos estaban afuera y muchos muchachos semidesnudos también. Decían que "papi mataría a Dami" él rompió las reglas más importantes.

"Nunca salgas de casa"

"Nunca ames a alguien que no sea papá"

Jason le pidió a Richard que permaneciera afuera pero el gimnasta no quiso escuchar, hubo más gritos y algunos disparos al interior. Así que corrieron imaginándose lo peor.

Grayson ya estaba llorando en su persecución del menor.

Damian había ido a buscarlo pensando en libertad, tranquilidad, serenidad.

Por favor, no la encuentres en el más allá.

Jason ya tenía aferrado a Garra, le quitó el arma de las manos y entonces Damian debía ser el manojo de piel y sangre que yacía entre mantas de satín rojo. Gritó su nombre con desesperación y ruego.

El chico, estaba herido pero aún vivo.

Lo levantó en volandas y permaneció con él hasta depositarlo en la ambulancia.

—¿Tú también me usarás...?—preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz. Le dijo que no. Si se lo permitía, le ofrecería un hogar, una familia, libertad, amor. Damian no contestó, la fatiga o el sueño reclamaban una vez más su cuerpo.

Richard lo abrazó y juró que haría lo imposible por cambiar su destino.

.

.

.


	5. Demons

**_—5—_**  
 ** _Demonios._**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Del hijo más amado, la traición mas inesperada._

 _Del hijo más odiado, el afecto menos merecido._

—¿A caso ese eres tú? —preguntó una conocida voz con coquetería. El padre Todd cerró las sagradas escrituras y buscó su oscura figura en las sombras del rededor.

Incubos.

Demonios de forma humanoide que gustan de poseer a los hombres durante el sueño, estaban enloqueciendo las calles de Ciudad Gótica, desde hacía veinte años. Él intentaba detenerlos o como mínimo controlarlos, conocía a dos de ellos, en algún momento de la vida fueron hermanos.

Richard salió de las sombras, las mismas ropas de siempre, el mismo gesto de siempre. Buscó por detrás de él pero no encontró a su hermano. Supuso que Damián estaría cazando y siendo cazado a su vez por Tim, suspiró.

—¿Demasiado viejo para seguir con esto?—preguntó el Demonio de negros cabellos y rojos ojos. Extrañaba los días en que su sonrisa era sincera y afable, no torcida y maldita. Sus ojos azules y transparentes, no promiscuos y del color de la sangre, la espalda amplia y desnuda, en ausencia de ese par de alas de murciélago, su espalda baja también estaba libre de toda maldad, no había una cola saliendo de ahí. Él lo podría confirmar pues se sorprendió mirando sus nalgas más de una noche y con sumo interés.

Tomó su copa de oro y la llenó con vino.

.

—¿Sabes que puedo entrar en tu mente?

—Lo sé y no me retracto, tenías un cuerpo precioso Dick

—Aún lo tengo.

—Eres un monstruo y lo peor de todo es que lo convertiste a él.

—No lo forcé a nada.

—¡Sabías que te amaba! —acusó arrojando la copa contra el altar. Después se disculparía por eso. El señor tendría que entender que su hermano, se saltó todos los juramentos.

—Y yo lo amaba también.

—¡Mientes! —acusó con un fuego nuevo. —Te obsesionaste, lo aislaste y reclamaste.

—Ahh... ¿Es eso lo que te ha atormentado, todo este tiempo? —inquirió relamiendo sus labios. Él intentó cerrar su mente, decirle que no. Pero lo único que pensó fue un rotundo, sí.

Por eso se volvió sacerdote porque Richard John Grayson, no fue el único que en esa morada había deseado a su joven hermano.

Él también se enamoró y lo codició. Damian era hermoso, apuesto, bello en su fragilidad y necesidad de una guía, un amante, un hogar. Richard le ganó en los cortejos, en la sutil y aguerrida cacería del menor. Sabía que la diferencia entre sus edades sería un problema y por eso fue que se vendió.

Le entregó su cuerpo y su alma al incubo que lo convirtió.

Para conseguirlo, desapareció de sus vidas durante doce años. (la diferencia de edades entre él y Damian) Todos en Ciudad Gótica lo daban por muerto, él aprovechó su tiempo en hacer avances con el menor. Nada promiscuo o lascivo, sólo se convirtió en el padre que tan angustiosamente necesitaba.

Lo procuró bajo su ala, lo convirtió en el joven adulto que Bruce hubiera querido que fuera.

Luego, al cumplir los veintidós años de edad, en la hermosa gala que le dedicaron apareció el Demonio aterrorizándolos a todos. El mismo rostro, el mismo cuerpo, la misma edad.

Richard John Grayson encontró la forma de congelarse en el tiempo.

Toda la élite de Ciudad Gótica huyó despavorida, Damian no pareció sorprendido, hasta entonces supo que todas las noches lo había estado acechando. En cada sueño, cada suspiro, cada jadeo, era su nombre el que pronunciaba y ahora que estaba aquí, no lo dejaría ir.

Se lo llevó en un parpadeo y cuando volvió a verlo...

Cuando volvió a verlo...

Sus ojos verdes, su piel morena, su cuerpo tan magníficamente esculpido, ya era otro.

Seguía siendo atractivo con sus alas y cola negras, eso era cierto pero ya no tenía alma, voluntad, deseo...

—En eso te equivocas. —interrumpió Dick, su línea de pensamiento. —Los incubos tenemos voluntad y mucho deseo.

—De aparearse para alimentarse.

—Eso llena nuestros recovecos. Cómo los vampiros necesitan sangre, nosotros necesitamos ciertos fluidos, para seguir existiendo.

—¿No les basta con ustedes?

—Sabes que no funciona así, pero si tu pregunta es, si Damian se ha cansado de mi, te diré que no. Aún disfrutamos de nuestros cuerpos, el sexo es la mejor parte de seguir existiendo.

—¡Tú lo corrompiste! ¡Lo confundiste! ¡Te aprovechaste de su vulnerabilidad y necesidad!

—¿En serio crees que lo hice yo? ¡¿Qué el único Demonio en todo este cuento siempre he sido yo?! ¿¡Quién crees que me habló de los incubos!? ¿Quién crees que me dijo cómo llamarlos o encontrarlos? ¿Cómo crees que rompí el contrato? —sus palabras le calaron hondo, sabía que los incubos tenían un mismo amo.

Cómo el jefe de los vampiros que los controla a voluntad. Richard y Damian no debían ser dueños de su propio instinto pero lo eran.

—Damian encontró las respuestas a todas esas preguntas. Él fue quien me sedujo a pesar de su corta edad.

—¡MIENTES! —acusó pensando en derramar el agua bendita contra él para deformarle el rostro. Una pequeña dosis bastaba para causarles daño. Por los siguientes veinte años se había concentrado en hacerles daño, pero su hermano estaba en lo cierto.

Se sentía viejo para seguir haciendo esto.

Se cansó de suponer, recordar, pelear.

.

La segunda y bien amada figura emergió entonces. Cuerpo adulto, por siempre etéreo, perverso y bello. Abrió los exquisitos labios que jamás probó y profirió para él, nada más que palabras de horror.

—Tenía diez años la primera vez que intenté hacerme con sus afectos, entré en su cama bajo pretexto de tener miedo, era una noche tormentosa y todos sabemos que la mansión de Bruce parecía sacada de un cuento de terror.

Richard me dejó yacer a su lado y cuando la noche se hizo espesa, cuando noté lo profundo que dormía, lo comencé a tocar y besar, mi hermano debió pensar que se trataba de un sueño especialmente húmedo ya que respondió con docilidad, me desnudó y erotizó pero jamás penetró.

Le horrorizaba que fuera tan pequeño, demasiado joven, ingenuo e inexperto. Esa ultima parte no era del todo cierta, crecí con mi madre quien como sabes, fue una ávida cortesana.

En fin, si queríamos tenernos, debíamos congelar el tiempo.

Mi abuelo era hechicero, condenado a la muerte por practicar nigromancia, magia profana y prohibida. Yo heredé sus escritos y ahí estaba todo.

Incubos.

Demonios de forma humanoide que poseen a los hombres durante el sueño. ¿No empezó todo entre nosotros con un sueño? ¿No tuviste tú los mismos deseos, padre Todd? —la pregunta lo dejó sin defensas, su rostro rápidamente palideció y se humedeció de llanto.

Claro que lo había soñado y lo había deseado pero renegó de sus impulsos, se esmeró por procurarlo, protegerlo, guiarlo.

—Y te estaré eternamente agradecido por eso, pero deberías ser un poco más sincero con tus sentimientos. Tú no odias a Dick, lo envidias por conquistar lo que no te atreviste a tocar.

De haberlo intentado te habría dejado, al menos una vez o dos...tenía quince años y seguía metiéndome en tu cama bajo pretexto de temer a la oscuridad.

Richard tardó unos cuantos años en regresar a la mansión. No es tan sencillo asesinar al jefe de los incubos. Cuando volvió, no dejé que lo vieran ni tú, ni nadie, lo mantuve oculto en mi alcoba, haciéndome el amor constantemente, alimentándose de mi sexo hasta que alcancé la mayoría de edad.

—No...

—Sí...me educaron para ser gobernante o conquistador, satisfacer mis deseos y yo lo desee. Nos destruí un poco en el proceso, pero lo quería y él a mi. Aún lo quiero, y a decir verdad, también te quiero a ti. Déjame unirte a nosotros, detener tu tiempo, congelar el dolor, devolverte la pasión...

.

.

.


	6. Capturados Juntos

**_—6—_**  
 ** _Capturados Juntos._**

* * *

.

.

.

El lugar era húmedo y estrecho, su cuerpo dolía, se sentía pesado, la cabeza lo estaba matando pero solo hubo un par de minutos para inspeccionar su estado, de pronto otra preocupación se instaló en su interior.

Damian...

¿Dónde demonios estaba Damian?

Quiso buscarlo con la mirada pero todo lo que observaba era oscuridad, su cuerpo estaba tieso, inmovilizado por pesadas cadenas que le cortaban, no solo la movilidad, sino la respiración.

Intentó llamarlo con un hilo de voz, le salió pastoso el llamado, seco, doloso.

Ahora recordaba que su oponente había tenido un buen momento martirizando sus cuerpos. Cayeron una trampa, la mas vieja y estúpida de todas las trampas. Creerlos cautivos, preocuparse irracionalmente por la persona amada, nunca terminaba bien y ahora sólo quería encontrarlo a él.

—Dami, ¿Dónde...?

—Aquí...—respondió una diminuta voz a su costado. Estaban en la misma celda. —Oh, jodido infierno— se sintió tan bien saber que estaba cerca de él, que el suspiro que escapó a su pecho debió hacérselo saber. Damian respondió con esa muletilla suya, ese sonido que no era un lamento, ni un jadeo.

Lo alivió.

Ahora sólo tenía que concentrarse en algo para sacarlos de ahí. La iglesia de la sangre, la hermandad de la sangre, el hermano sangre.

Él se infiltró para intentar detenerlos, Damian debió ir en su persecución de él.

Siempre hacía lo mismo, tirarse de cabeza en la acción sin saber, si tenía la más mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir. Tenía que verlo, quería verlo porque no recordaba demasiados detalles de su encuentro.

Sabía que lo descubrieron, pero no desveló su identidad hasta que le hicieron saber que lo tenían a él.

Su hermano, su amante y amor.

—Dami...

—Guarda silencio. Ya perdiste demasiada sangre.

—¿Qué...?

—Es lógico que no lo recuerdes, te empeñaste en recibir la peor parte pero yo, ya no puedo soportarlo más.

—¿De qué estás...?

—Yo te metí en esto, padre me dijo que una vez más estabas trabajando encubierto y no quise esperar. ¿Llevamos cuantos años juntos? ¿Siete? ¿Diez? ¿Y cuantos de ellos hemos estado realmente juntos? Padre siempre te aparta de mi sin pedir opinión. Tú eres el chico bueno de casa, jamás le dirás que no.

—Eso no es...

—Sabes que es cierto, intentas apuntar todos los puntos buenos que puedas con él, para que te deje seguir conmigo pero yo, no necesito su permiso o bendición. Sólo me basta con esto.

Saber que morirías por mi, y yo también moriría por ti...—¿Por qué hablaba de morir? ¿Por qué se le helaba la sangre? ¿Por qué estaba llorando, gritando y jadeando?

Tal vez porque una reja estaba siendo abierta, la luz se encendía y una endemoniada maquina les era revelada. El Hermano Sangre con sus hábitos profanos y su séquito de fieles se colocaba a los costados de su amado. Damian se veía mal, golpeado hasta la sumisión, los labios rotos, el antifaz de Robin desvelando sus ojos y sin embargo, en su rostro, todo lo que observaba era claridad.

El Hermano Sangre decía haber descubierto el método a través del cual, conseguiría la salvación eterna, para ello requería sangre, la vid de los arrepentidos, aquel que hubiera danzado con el diablo, nacido en el infierno y después, se hubiera consagrado al cielo.

Ese era Damian.

Había expiado todos sus pecados en pos de cortejarlo a él, ser digno de él, convertirse en todo para él.

Comenzó a gritar su nombre y exigir que lo liberaran, los esbirros no lo escuchaban pero sí acechaban. Dijeron que un pacto se había firmado, él sería liberado y el otro asesinado.

Su sangre daría vida eterna a su señor. Su cuerpo le sería devuelto para que le dieran los santos oleos y digna sepultura. Él se negó, luchó, los enfrentó y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas pero Damian le ordenó que parara.

Dijo que lo amaba.

Él nunca tuvo miedo de decir que lo amaba y así fue que comenzaron a separarlos, por el rabillo del ojo observó que Damian tarareaba una letanía. Ignoraba si formaba parte del ritual al que se había entregado.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué siempre era él quién moría? ¿Cuándo podría salvarlo, protegerlo, conservarlo?

Lo llevaron afuera, desde ahí las primeras luces del alba calentaban su alma. ¿Se suponía que esto era redención, santificación? ¿Qué clase de Dios permitía que ese chico nunca encontrara la paz? Lloró en silencio abrazándose a sí mismo, esperando que le devolvieran su cuerpo pero no sucedió.

.

Damian si emergió de la fortaleza, las mismas ropas gastadas e impregnadas de sangre, el mismo cuerpo, el mismo rostro pero en su gesto, habitaba otro. Esa no era la persona que amaba, el chico que había negado a sus padres y rechazado sus legados, éste era el heredero de las sombras, la Cabeza del Demonio, R'as al Ghul.

.

.

.


	7. Talon vs AlGhul

**_—7—_**

 ** _Talon vs Al Ghul_**

* * *

.

.

.

Las palabras que brotaron de sus labios fueron para entregar su cuerpo y exiliar su alma.

Damian se lo había compartido alguna vez en el pasado. Habló sobre rituales y destinos, le dio detalles sobre ser creado para convertirse en recipiente e instrumento y a todas esas palabras, él les dijo que no. Trató de desaparecerlas de su destino y memoria entre caricias y besos hambrientos.

Él ya no era un prisionero de sus instintos, él ya no estaba sujeto a los deseos de sus padres o su abuelo.

Él solo era él.

El hombre que amaba, su compañero de armas, su alguna vez hermano, su redención y santificación.

.

.

.

Cuando lo vio emerger de la fortaleza del Hermano Sangre y miró la infinidad de la nada en sus ojos Turquesa, supo que se había entregado a R'as al Ghul.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿De qué otra manera lograría sobrevivir para permanecer a su lado?

Si lo volvía a ver, debía aplaudirle la tenacidad y reprender la osadía.

El cuerpo de su amado, ahora estaba ocupado por su impasible abuelo, caminó hacia él con ademanes toscos que en nada imitaban la sensualidad y erotismo que desde la madurez había descrito Damian, lo tomó por las ropas, hasta ahora era consciente de que se había quedado en la misma penosa posición, de rodillas al suelo y con el rostro húmedo de llanto, las heridas de que era preso cerraron, la sangre coaguló, se secó o simplemente dejó de salir.

R'as lo levantó a su altura y le entregó el más cruel, frío y desapasionado de los besos, le supo a tierra, muerte, óxido y sal.

Tras liberarlo de su agarre dijo que su petirrojo quería darle eso, era lo único que pensaba antes de que su alma ocupara el lugar de la suya en el infierno. No es que fuera muy afecto a dar las gracias o repartir besos, pero pasó veinte años ardiendo.

Su nieto pasaría mil.

Renegó a sus palabras, una vez más rechazó el destino de su amado y dejó que R'as se marchara pues no competía a él enfrentarlo en batalla. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer cómo hacerle saber a Batman lo que pasó con Damian y rogarle a Raven que abriera las puertas del inframundo.

.

No era tan sencillo.

—Solo los muertos, hijos de demonios o personas que hayan pactado con ellos pueden pisar el inframundo.

—Tú eres mitad demonio, pacta conmigo.

—¿Qué ofrecerías a cambio?—preguntó la pecaminosa hechicera, sus ropas negras, entalladas y recortadas, no dejaba muchas cosas a la imaginación y no es que necesitara de eso para saber lo que ocultaba debajo de su capa. En algún momento de su historia ellos dos se encamaron, compartieron historias, fluidos, promesas.

Luego conoció a Damian y torció su camino.

Raven le dijo que necesitaba algo a cambio. No su cuerpo o su sexo, no sus promesas cargadas de mentiras porque a leguas de distancia se sentía que todo lo que quería era recuperar a Damian. Tomaría un recuerdo, algo sagrado pero que no le haría daño. Una cosa diminuta e insignificante. La imagen de sus padres o quizás, quisiera entregarle lo que sentía por Damian.

A él, le pareció una barbaridad entregar lo uno o lo otro, el único recuerdo que tenía de sus padres los describía a ellos dos en el trapecio y lo que sentía por Damian era todo lo que tenía para seguir existiendo.

Preguntó si no había otra manera.

—A menos que encuentres la forma de arrebatarte el alma, he de decir que no la hay.

.

La encontró.

.

No como Nightwing, sino como Talón, dejó que los hilos de su propio destino lo ahorcaran, se entregó a la Corte de los Búhos y ellos le arrebataron el alma.

Raven se horrorizó en cuanto lo vio. El mismo cuerpo sólo que sin otra cosa que lo animara, además de la convicción.

Le abrió las puertas del infierno y tras lo que creyó eran varios días y noches, fue que lo encontró.

Su alma, su esencia, su todo.

Damian era presa de crueles cadenas, flechas sangrientas atravesaban su torso, además de tener una espada clavada a la altura del corazón. Los demonios que merodeaban alrededor deseaban devorar su alma, acariciarla, rasgarla, lamerla, morderla, chuparla.

Él los asesinó, debieron ser cientos o miles pero no le importó. El único demonio que obtendría una probada sería él y no porque la codiciara sino porque Damian, en el momento de unir sus vidas, se la prometió.

Al caer el último de ellos, Al Ghul abrió los ojos, sus orbes color jade lloraron por lo que había tenido que hacer para encontrarse con él.

Aún así, lo estrechó y besó. Un ser sin alma abrasando a otra alma, su novio le entregó todo lo que tenía y él le juró que recuperaría su cuerpo.

—No podrás hacerlo, jamás conseguirás que mi abuelo pronuncie el hechizo.

—Dame un poco más de crédito, acabo de diezmar el infierno.

—Tú no eras un asesino...—pronunció tirando de sus cadenas, tratando de acariciar su rostro.

—Sabes que sí. Siempre supiste que había oscuridad en mi, por eso te atraigo tanto Little D

—Tú puedes convertir tu oscuridad y la mía en luz.

—Y también puedo hacer que tu abuelo se pudra mil años aquí.

—Tienes mi bendición, ahora bésame y vete. —lo besó hasta que se congeló el tiempo y les dolió el rostro, las cadenas de Damian eran imposibles de romper, las flechas de quitar y la espada de romper. Ese era el castigo que le aguardaba cuando realmente falleciera, por todas las vidas que había ultimado, por haber nacido dentro de la orden de los asesinos.

¿Y cual era el destino que le aguardaba a él? ¿Ser un Talón, un asesino sin mente, deseo, alma?

Mejor no pensarlo y terminar con esta charada.

.

.

.

Batman tenía preso el cuerpo de su amado en una prisión de máxima seguridad, por supuesto que el gran hombre, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que él se había arrebatado el alma y que ahora era una especie de zombi.

El proceso se podía revertir, contaba con setenta y dos horas antes de que sus órganos internos se comenzaran a pudrir o al menos eso le había asegurado Raven, hechizó su cuerpo sin cargo extra sólo porque le asqueaba ver lo bajo que había caído para recuperar a su amor.

Amor y estaba dispuesto a cortarlo en lugares donde jamás sentiría satisfacción.

Cubrió su rostro con la máscara de los búhos y usó a algunos de ellos para que se hicieran cargo de las cámaras de seguridad. Eso llamaría la atención de los murciélagos y los mantendría ocupados en lo que él realizaba el acto final.

Lo liberó de su celda y la batalla que describieron fue épica.

Él era el líder de los asesinos el grandioso e imparable R'as al Ghul, le cortó los tendones con sus afiladas dagas, lo hizo bramar de dolor hasta que sus lamentos fueron todo el sonido que se escuchó. Su padre y hermanos trataban de llegar hasta ellos, detener la masacre pero ya casi estaba hecho.

Él adoraba su cuerpo, conocía sus más ínfimos recovecos.

Dónde se rompía, dónde le dolía, dónde sangraba más, dónde había heridas que nunca terminaron de sanar. Le juró al asesino que se lo llevaría a un lugar más privado, que la Corte de los Búhos lo condenó a la tortura eterna, no hallaría redención en la muerte y entonces, la cabeza del demonio profirió el hechizo.

Lo levantó en volandas y desapareció junto con él antes de que terminara. Debían estar a solas cuando todo acabara, Raven podía sanar las heridas en el cuerpo de Damian y recuperar su alma. A cambio, le entregarían su oscuridad, la parte demoníaca de ella apreciaría el detalle, después de todo se alimentaba de cosas profanas y ellos dos se habían portado verdaderamente mal.

.

Funcionó.

.

La siguiente vez que Damian abrió los ojos, estaban en su apartamento y quien lo miraba era él, reconoció el infinito amor que desde siempre había sentido por él, lo beso y su petirrojo respondió al gesto con pasión.

Lo reprendió por entregar su alma pero él también podía decir lo mismo.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo...—prohibió entre jadeos a medida que él, iba desnudando su cuerpo.

—Trato hecho...—respondió de inmediato, perdiéndose en sus gestos y ademanes, Damian con el rostro inflamado de deseo le dijo que no. No se refería a las negociaciones de almas, sino al apartarse de su lado. Todo esto comenzó porque Batman intentó separarlos.

—Cásate conmigo Grayson

—Pensé que ya estábamos casados ¿Oh, cómo definirías el ir al infierno por ti?

—Tt...

—Dame mi recompensa...

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _—Violette Moore—_**


End file.
